Jozu
| jva=Takashi Nagasako| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} * The subject of this article is sometimes known by various other spellings of his name. "Diamond" Jozu is the commander of the Whitebeard Pirates' third division. Appearance Jozu is a big, muscular, heavily-armored man. The armor he wears and his hair style are very similar to an Aztec warrior, with bolted shoulder pads. Jozu has a long face with stripe-like patterns for a beard and hairstyle. His legs are relatively thin, in comparison to his muscular arms. He appears battle-hardened and has a perpetual scowl on his face. 20 years ago, Jozu wore an A-shirt and did not appear as angry as he does now. Personality Jozu is a gruff, fairly quiet individual who tends to point out info to his crewmates. However, when he blocked Mihawk's sword strike, Jozu gave a savage battle cry. Like the other commanders, he is loyal to Whitebeard and his crew. Abilities and Powers As commander of the third division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Jozu has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He was one of the fewer mans unaffected by the powerful Haki released by the Yonkou Shanks. He is very experienced and a veteran of the Whitebeard pirates from the times of Gol D. Roger. He is one of the strongest man from the Whitebeard Pirates, pointed by his position as the third division commander. During the Marineford war, Jozu could stand constantly rushes against Shichibukai pirates and Marine Admirals. Jozu has an out-standing strength, even for the Giant Squad Marines. He hurled a huge iceberg at the giants protecting Marineford. The iceberg was so enormous that it appeared to be at least ten times as big as any of the giants. Against the impression his look gives, his speed and reflexes are on par with his brute force. He is able to injure a Logia user with relative easy. This is something only Haki wielders have previously been seen capable of doing, although the moment Crocodile was abruptly he commented both strength and speed of the suddenly attack, despite that Crocodile was supposed to had trained his powers to activate by reflexes. Devil Fruit Jozu apparently ate some sort of Devil Fruit that allows him to turn part or all of his body into diamond. This power has earned him the nickname "Diamond Jozu". Offensively, Jozu uses this ability to harden himself in order enhance the power of his already-powerful physical attacks.One Piece Manga - Chapter 560, Jozu slams Crocodile. In this form, his defenses seem to enhance exponentially, to the point of blocking the strongest sword in the world from the world's greatest swordsman, Shichibukai Juracule Mihawk, with no visible damage to himself.One Piece Manga - Chapter 553, Jozu stops Mihawk's attack with his diamond body. However, he is still vulnerable to Aokiji's freezing abilities. The named Devil Fruit techniques used by Jozu are as follows: * Brilliant Punk (ブリリアント・パンク, Buririanto Panku): Jozu basically rushes into an enemy and slams his diamond-transformed forearm into them. This was first seen being used against Crocodile. History Jaya Arc Like Marco, Jozu first appeared as a background character, but unlike Marco, he did not get any dialogue.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Jozu's first appearance. It wasn't until later, that he gets identified by name and role in Whitebeard's crew.One Piece Manga - Vol. 45 Chapter 434, Jozu is named. Post Enies Lobby Arc Like Marco, Jozu displayed a knowledge of what would happen when Shanks boarded their ship and commented on how Shanks' spirit was as strong as ever. Marineford Arc Jozu shows up at Marineford with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies from the New World, in order to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. Including him and Marco, all other division commanders are ready to battle. When Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world, made a massive slashing stream at the Moby Dick, Jozu easily stopped it by becoming diamond, effectively stopping the strongest sword in the world. He then picked up an enormous iceberg and threw it at the Marineford giants, but this was in turn nullified by Akainu's magma Devil Fruit powers. He then fights Crocodile who is trying to kill Whitebeard, and actually manages to launch a devastating hit without the use of water. Donquixote Doflamingo then intervenes before a second blow can be launched, asking if Crocodile would like to team up with him. Because of his pride, Crocodile refuses and send both Jozu and Doflamingo (along with several Marines and pirates, Buggy included) flying with a massive sandstorm. When Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squad, Jozu is shocked. Later Whitebeard tells him to get ready for their trump card. After the success of the trump card, in which Oars Jr. smashes one of their ship through the opening of the Encircling Wall and into the plaza, Jozu was seen with his crewmates. Jozu clashes with Admiral Aokiji while telling Whitebeard to go on. After smashing Aokiji to pieces and having the ice admiral reforming, the two seem to be even. However, after seeing how Marco was injured by Kizaru's laser, Aokiji freezes Jozu's hand as he is distracted. He becomes entirely frozen soon afterwards and his right arm cracks off as a result. Major Battles * Jozu vs. Crocodile vs. Donquixote Doflamingo * Jozu vs. Admiral Aokiji Translation and Dub issues Due to no official romanization of his name being revealed, Jozu's name is often spelled different amongst different translations. These include Joss and Jaws to name a couple. Trivia * He has been under Whitebeard's service for at least 20 years. * He has yet covered his entire body in Diamonds. * Jozu's body has a similar feat to Duval; having a fairly-sized head but an overgrown shoulders and body References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users